For Those Who Wait
by ChildofStorms
Summary: I always said I would wait, but now, I'm not so sure. Axel/Fem!Roxas


For Those Who Wait

This is an onshot for Roxas and Axel. Roxas is a girl…Sorry, if you don't like, don't read.

I always said I would wait, but now, I'm not so sure.

"Roxas, please! I'm sorry!"

"Get out! I'm tired of this, you're always gone, and you're never here. I've waited too long for you."

The door slammed, and she slowly fell to the floor. Her blue eyes filled with tears, her numb mind fumbled with what had just happened. She slowly made her way to her desk, and with a loud thump, she settled into her chair.

She took out her pen and reached over to grab a notebook. With shaking hands, she wrote down her first sentence.

"**This is for those who wait"**

She stared at the words, her tears blurred the shaky writing; and with a sob, she continued to write what her heart was screaming out.

"**Another day, another waiting game**

**A little different but it's still the same**

**I am here, but where's the one I'm longing for?**

**I'm having trouble feeling all alone**

**Will my heart ever find a home?**

**I want to hope but sometimes I just don't know**

**I know I'm not the only one"**

_She sat near the window. Every time a car passed by, her heart would jump, threatening to burst out of her chest. Then the car would pass, and her heart would nosedive, smashing into the ground. _

_She slowly got up, and moved to the kitchen. She reached for a worn out cup, and poured hot water into the waiting vessel. As she opened the cabinet to retrieve a tea packet, the front door slammed open, and a drunken man stumbled through._

"_Axel?"_

_She took a slow step forward, and then rushed over to help him reach the couch. She slowly peeled off his shirt, only to see mottled patterns of bruises and cuts covering his lean frame. _

_Biting her lip, she got up to retrieve the first aid box. As she cleaned his wounds, her eyes began to water. _

_He broke his promise._

She set her pen down and stared at the ceiling, she reminisced about the memories they shared, the good and the bad. With a frown, she looked back at the paper. It was covered in water stains from where her tears had fallen.

Growling, she got up from her chair, and began to pace the room, stopping every few seconds to choke back a sob. The loneliness was something she knew well, but knowing he was never coming back crushed her. She sat back down at the desk and looked back at the paper.

_She cowered away as he continued in his senseless rage, throwing everything around, yelling on how she was such a whore._

_Tears flowed down her face, as she watched the face that was so beautiful being contorted with anger. Tears apparently angered him, because he stormed over to her, grabbing her arm._

"_You want me to stay now, do you! You want me now?" He yelled into her face as he shook her around._

"_You're such a bitch!" _

_He yanked her arm harder than before, and with a gasp she fell. Her head crashed into the wall, and with a soft thud, she slumped to the ground. He slowly backed away, guilt in his eyes. She looked up at his retreating figure, blood and tears running down her cheeks._

_She heard the door open, then slam shut. She lowered her head and turned her body so her back was against the stained wall._

"_I'll still wait…"_

She broke out of the memory, and picked up her pen she had dropped. She held the tip to the paper, and with a sigh, she pressed the tip on the white surface and wrote down the new memories that began to fill her mind.

**So we sing a lullaby to the lonely hearts tonight**

**Let it set your heart on fire, let it set you free**

**When you're fighting to believe**

**In a love that you can't see**

**Just know there is a purpose**

**For those who wait**

_He slowly walked up to her as she stood in the kitchen, her back facing him. He knew she had heard him come into the house, and with a sigh, he wrapped his arms around her small form._

"_I'm sorry, Roxas. Please, I never meant it."_

_She turned around and looked up into his eyes. They glowed with guilt and self- hatred. She gave a small smile._

"_I know."_

_The two were locked in a fiery embrace, hands grabbed into any surface as they stumbled toward the bedroom. She gasped for air, and started to moan as he attacked her neck._

_He pushed her against the bedroom wall and ran his fingers through her spiky blonde hair. His hands grabbed her by her hips and set her on his waist, using the wall to balance his actions. She clung to his shirt as he grounded against her womanhood. _

_She moaned his name and started to jerk his shirt up, breaking the kiss to pull the offending piece of garment off of him._

_He gripped her waist harder as he moved over to the bed and gently laid her down. He removed her shirt and started to attack her collar bone. "I- I love you, Axel." She whispered into his ear. His only response was a grunt before he started to reach behind her to grab her bra clasp._

_Tears fell down her eyes, and with a sob she pushed him off._

"_What was that for?" He yelled, glaring at her from across the room. He waited for her response, but she stayed silent. With a growl, he picked up his shirt and stormed out of the room. A door slammed, shaking the whole house._

"_He doesn't love me."_

She leaned back in her chair, the grief pouring out of her being. She closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the memories. She turned her focus back onto the paper in front of her, and put the pen's tip back onto the paper

**I want to open up my eyes**

**I know that all I need is time**

**I'm growing stronger every single day**

**God, I'm going to lean into You now**

**Letting go of all my fear and doubt**

**I can't do this on my own so I'll give You control**

**I know I'm not the only one**

_She stood in front of him, anger rolling off of her in waves. He couldn't believe what she said._

"_Please, Roxas, give me another chance! I'll change!" He pleaded to her, trying to grab her hand and pull her to him. She backed away from his reach and glared at him, tears falling down her face._

"_No! I'm tired of this, Axel! You're always gone, and when you're home, you don't even care about me! I've waited for you to change, Axel, but I won't any longer. Just go away!"_

_He reached out again for her, his eyes begging for another chance. "Please, Roxas! I'm sorry!"_

_She slapped his hand away, and with the remainder of her courage, she yelled, "Get out! I'm tired of this, you're always gone, and you're never here. I've waited too long for you!"_

_He lowered his hand, and walk over to the door. As his hand turned the handle, he looked back at her, a single tear escaping his eye._

"_I love you."_

Her pen dropped from her hand as she sobbed, she had ended their relationship, so why was it hurting so much. She pulled her legs to her chest, and set her head on her knees, weeping bitterly for everything she had lost, for everything she went through.

Lifting her head up, she looked at the notebook that held her memories. The good and the bad, the moments where she felt she could fly, and the moments that she had crashed. She picked up her pen yet again, and began to write the last few lines. As she finished the last word, she closed the book and wrote on the cover, "For Axel."

With a sigh, she stood up from her desk, and walked over to the door. She grasped the handle, and with a small breathe she left the house.

He entered the house, and quietly walked over to her desk. He looked at her notebook that was addressed to her, and with a gulp, he opened to the page she had been writing in. Tears began to fall as he read her song, her misery hitting him, making him want to crumbling and break.

With a pained heart, he closed the notebook and walked out of the house.

"Hey, Roxas! Listen to this new song!"

She looked up as Sora called her name, and with a sigh, she walked over to the couch where he, Kairi, and Riku where watching the TV.

**This is for those who wait**

Her eyes widened as a red haired man appeared on the tv, singing his heart out. Tears began to fall from her face as the memories of him washed over her.

**Another day, another waiting game**

**A little different but it's still the same**

**I am here, but where's the one I'm longing for?**

**I'm having trouble feeling all alone**

**Will my heart ever find a home?**

**I want to hope but sometimes I just don't know**

**I know I'm not the only one**

She watched as two actors acted out her and Axel's life, everything in perfect detail, everything like what had happened. The camera then focused back to his eyes, before it angled away from him.

**So we sing a lullaby to the lonely hearts tonight**

**Let it set your heart on fire, let it set you free**

**When you're fighting to believe**

**In a love that you can't see**

**Just know there is a purpose**

**For those who wait**

It went back to the man and woman. Fighting, crying, hugging, then pushing each other away.

**I want to open up my eyes**

**I know that all I need is time**

**I'm growing stronger every single day**

**God, I'm going to lean into You now**

**Letting go of all my fear and doubt**

**I can't do this on my own so I'll give You control**

**I know I'm not the only one**

She closed her eyes as he finished the chorus, and went to the bridge. Tears fell from her face as the song slowed and focused on the lyrics.

**The pressure makes us stronger**

"The pressure makes us stronger…"

**The struggle makes us hunger**

"The struggle makes us hunger…"

**The hard lessons make the difference**

"The hard lessons make the difference…"

**The pressure makes us stronger**

"The pressure makes us stronger…"

**The struggle makes us hunger**

"The struggle makes us hunger…"

**The hard lessons make the difference**

"The hard lessons make the difference…"

**And the difference makes it worth it**

"And the difference makes it worth it."

She listened as he finished the song, and continued to sit on the couch as the show's host introduced the band.

"So tell us, Axel. What made you write this song, 'Those Who Wait?'"

Axel's face grew serious, and looking at the host responded, "It was actually written by someone I loved very much. To be honest, I was a total bastard, and before she left she wrote this song."

He turned his face to the camera, "Sweetie, if you're out there, I love y-"

Sora turned off the TV, and with a huff stood up. "I can't believe that bastard. Two years, and he thinks he can waltz back into your life." With that, Sora left the room. Roxas continued to look at the TV, not believing what she had seen.

Her eyes slowly turned towards the phone.

Just for people who are wondering, I was depressed when I wrote this. It feels like everything around me is crashing in at the moment. This song has always made me cry, because most of my life I've waited for God to come and help me, and I always felt he wasn't there. I know differently now, but listening to this song just hits me dead on.

This story has a double meaning. Not only is it for people who enjoy Kingdom Hearts stories, but it's also for the people out there who are hurting and in need. You have a special part, and nothing can take you down. Every struggle you have, every trial you face, will make you stronger in the end.

Until next time ^_^

Storm out.


End file.
